call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Zombies
För fienden i spelarläget, se Zombie. För andra artiklar med liknanade namn, se Exo Zombies och Zombies (Inifinite Warfare). 300px|right Zombies, ursprungligen kallad Nazi Zombies är ett spelarläge utvecklad av Treyarch som förekommer i Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: ZOMBIES och Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Man kan spela ensam eller upp till 4 spelare, man ska försvara sig från zombier vars enda mål är att döda spelaren, i början av en nivå har spelarna 500 poäng och varsin pistol, zombier kommer fram antingen från en barriär eller från ett ställe där spelaren inte kan nå, dödar man en zombie får man poäng, poäng kan användas för att öppna dörrar eller köpa vapen som finns på väggar och i Mystery Box, vapen kan få speciella uppgraderingar av Pack-a-Punch Machine, det finns automater som kallas Perk-a-Cola som ger spelaren egenskaper. Spelarläget går i ronder, från början är det fåtal zombier som dyker upp och är lätta att döda, fler ronder man når blir de fler och mindre sårbara. Om en spelare blivit attackerad ligger spelaren på golvet och dör inom kort, en annan kan hjälpa den döende spelaren genom att ge en spruta och kan fortsätta vara med i striden. I Call of Duty: World at War kan en döende spelare inte förflytta sig, bara titta på omgivningen, men i Call of Duty: Black Ops och Call of Duty: Black Ops II kan en döende spelare förflytta sig. Vid vissa tillfällen släpper zombier Power-Ups som gör ronderna enklare. Spelarlägen Grief, Survival och Turned har liknade regler. Kartor Call of Duty: World at War/Call of Duty: Black Ops *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese Call of Duty: Black Ops *Kino Der Toten *"Five" *Dead Ops Arcade *Ascension *Call of the Dead *Shangri-La *Moon Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Green Run *Nuketown Zombies *Die Rise *Mob of the Dead *Buried *Origins Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *House *Facility *Temple *Overlook Call of Duty: Black Ops III *Shadows of Evil *The Giant *Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening *Der Eisendrache *Zetsubou No Shima *Gorod Krovi *Revelations Handling Karaktärer Sammanlagt finns 45 spelbara karaktärer (inklusive många icke namngivna). *Marinsoldater förekommer i Nacht der Untoten och Verrückt. *Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki och Edward Richtofen förekommer i Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La, Moon och Origins. De kan höras endast i Call of the Dead, och är spelbara i Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt i de omgjorda versionerna i Call of Duty: Black Ops och i Origins. *John F. Kennedy, Fidel Castro, Robert McNamara och Richard Nixon förekommer i "Five". *Robert Englund, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo och Michael Rooker medverkar i Call of the Dead (förutom George A. Romero, som visar sig vara en speciell fiende). *Rook förekommer de två iOS träningsnivåerna. *Samantha Maxis förekommer som en spelbar karaktär i Moon. Hon och Richtofen har bytt själar i Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *CIA-agenter och CDC-soldater förekommer genomgående i de mindre spelarlägena (till exempel Grief) i Green Run, Nuketown Zombies och Buried. *Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, Marlton Johnson och Russman förekommer i Green Run, Die Rise och Buried. *Michael "Finn" O'Leary, Albert "Weasel" Arlington, Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca and Billy Handsome förekommer i Mob of the Dead. *Fängelsevakter och fångar förekommer i Cell Block. iOS/Android-applikationer Musikpåskägg Call of Duty: World At War Verrückt * Lullaby For A Dead Man - Elena Siegman - För att aktivera denna sång, gå till toaletterna på den tyska sidan och spola toaletten längst till vänster tre gånger. Shi No Numa * The One- Elena Siegman - To activate it, the player must hold down the action/use button three times on the telephone in the Comm Room. Der Riese * Beauty of Annihilation - Elena Siegman - To play it, the player must hold down the use button in front of three jars containing green liquid and spinal cords attached to brains. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kino der Toten * 115 - Elena Siegman - Activated by pressing the use button on the three hidden meteor fragments throughout the map. "Five" * Won't Back Down - Eminem - Activated by pressing the use button on the three red telephones throughout the map. Ascension * Abracadavre - Elena Siegman - Activated by pressing the use button on the three hidden teddy bears holding sickles throughout the map. Call of the Dead * Not Ready to Die - Avenged Sevenfold - Activated by pressing the use button on the three hidden meteor fragments. Shangri-La * Pareidolia - Elena Siegman - Activated by pressing the use button on the three hidden meteor fragments. Moon * Coming Home - Elena Siegman - Activated by pressing the use button on the three hidden teddy bears wearing space helmets. * Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold - Activated by getting the One Giant Leap achievement. Natch der Untoten (Black Ops version) * Undone - Kevin Sherwood (Instrumental) - Spelaren bör skjuta ett visst antal röda tunnor utanför kartan för att höra sången spelas. Call of Duty: Black Ops II TranZit * Carry On - Avenged Sevenfold - Activated by pressing the use button on three teddy bears in a specific order. Removed after a patch. Preview * Carrion - Kevin Sherwood and Clark S. Nova - Activated by pressing the use button on three teddy bears. * Imma Try it Out - Skrillex - Activated by pressing the use button on three teddy bears in a specific order. Removed after a patch. Die Rise * We All Fall Down - Kevin Sherwood - Activated by pressing the use button on the three hidden teddy bears. Mob of the Dead * Where Are We Going - Malukah - Put in the number 935 to activate. * Rusty Cage - Johnny Cash - Activated by pressing the use button on the three hidden red bottles. Buried * Always Running - Malukah - Activated by pressing the use button on the three hidden teddy bears. Origins * Archangel - Kevin Sherwood, Clark S. Nova, Malukah and Elena Siegman - Activated by pressing the use button on the three hidden green rock. * Shepherd of Fire - Avenged Sevenfold - Activated by pressing the use button on the three hidden red radios. * Aether - Activated by pressing the use button on the two '1's on the floor next to Generator 1 (no power required), and then on one of the '5's on the floor next to Generator 5 (power required), making '115'. Galleri Rezurrection-NachtDerUntoten.jpg Der Riese Zombies BO.jpg Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg Kuriosa *Den finns inte med i Wii-versionen av Call of Duty: World at War och i alla tyska versioner. *Kino der Toten är den enda nivån i Wii-versionen av Call of Duty: Black Ops. *I Wii-versionen av Call of Duty: Black Ops visas menyn på en ny skärm som liknar Multiplayermenyn. *När man växlar till Zombies på menyn i Call of Duty: Black Ops blir förhöraren en zombie och försöker slå sönder fönstret för att nå Mason. Artikeln är helt eller delvis översatt från engelskspråkiga Call of Duty Wikis artikel. en:Zombies Kategori:Zombies Kategori:Spelarlägen Kategori:Call of Duty: World at War Kategori:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategori:Call of Duty: Black Ops II